


someday

by MapleAppleBittle



Series: Spierfeld week [4]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: College/University, Fluff, M/M, Relationship Talk, brief mentions of homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleAppleBittle/pseuds/MapleAppleBittle
Summary: Bram and Simon talk about their future.Day 4 of Spierfeld week: College





	someday

I can’t stop staring at Bram and it’s kind of a problem. He told me when we were registering for classes that taking the same English 101 was a bad idea but I insisted we would be fine. As per usual, he’s right. Bram Greenfeld is a distraction in the most delightful way. 

Thankfully, the class doesn’t last too much longer and I can finally gaze into my boyfriend’s beautiful brown eyes instead of at the back of his head. 

“Hey, babe,” Bram says, and kisses me on the cheek. It’s the thousandth time he’s done this but it still sends chills throughout my entire body. “Distracted again?”

“Yeah,” I say, only feeling a little bit embarrassed. “It’s almost like there’s this devastatingly handsome guy in class that keeps on distracting me. Makes it kind of hard to get anything done. 

“I told you so,” Bram says, but there’s a pleased smile on his face, so I decide to call that one a win. He threads his fingers between mine and gives my hand a little squeeze; I feel like I’m flying. 

It amazes me that after over a year of dating, Bram still makes me feel like every kiss and every touch is our very first. I’ve heard so many stories about high school couples breaking up in college and after seeing Nick and Abby’s uncomfortable break-up, I won’t lie and say I wasn’t nervous. But, against all odds, Bram and I are still going strong. We’re even talking about moving in together next year, an idea that both excites and terrifies me. 

“So, your place or mine?” Bram asks as we walk away from the English building, still holding hands. I take a moment to think about what my roommate’s schedule is like on Tuesdays. 

“Yours,” I reply. “Dan’s gonna get out of math soon, and I really, really don’t feel like dealing with any of his special brand of bullshit right now.”

My roommate, Dan, is kind of a huge asshole. When we first moved in, he claimed he had no problem with me being gay. And at first, everything was okay. But every time I have Bram come over, even if we don’t touch each other at all, Dan spends the whole time glaring holes into Bram’s head and complains to me after. He says it’s because he doesn’t like witnessing PDA. I think it’s because he’s either racist, homophobic, or very possibly both. I’ve tried to ignore it because I have the right to bring my boyfriend back to my dorm whenever I want, but I can’t stand the guy, so me and Bram usually just go back to his. 

“Ugh. You’re right.” Bram groans and rolls his eyes. I squeeze his hand, and he gives me another one of those sweet smiles that are reserved just for me. “What a jerk. I think Matt and Colby have work tonight, so we should have the room to ourselves for a while.” Bram has the misfortune of being stuck in a triple, but at least his roommates, Matt and Colby, are relatively decent guys. And having the room to ourselves, well...I can’t say I’m not excited. 

“Yes!” I cheer and kiss Bram softly on the lips. “Baby, have I mentioned lately how much I love your roommates?” 

“Yeah,” Bram says. “Sometimes I think you love them more than you love me.” He says it with such a straight face, that if I didn’t know any better, I’d think he was serious. But it doesn’t matter. Joke or not, there is no one on this earth that I will ever love more than I love Bram. I tell him this, and laugh as he blushes. He’s adorable.

“Stoooop, oh my god.” He buries his face in his hands. “It’s only cute when I do it to you.” I love it when he’s like this, all shy and sweet and adorable. I pry his hands away from his face and kiss him on the tip of his nose. 

“Not fair,” I say, kissing him on his cheek, his jaw, the corner of his mouth. “No double standards.” 

We make it to his dorm and immediately find ourselves curled up on his bed. It’s small, and not the most comfortable, but we make it work. I love the feeling of his arms around me, pulling me tightly to his chest. It makes me feel warm, safe, and loved.

“Simon?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you ever think about our future?”

“What do you mean by that?” I sit up. I’m sure my eyes look like saucers right now, but it doesn’t matter. I think about our future all the time. I often dream about us getting married, adopting a dog, possibly even having kids...but I’m not quite sure why he’s bringing it up now. 

“I just mean…” He pauses. “We planned on moving in together next year, but what happens if we break up? Are we just gonna be stuck awkwardly living together for three years?? What if we don’t?”

“Bram.” My heart aches when he says this. I hate thinking about the possibility of us breaking up, mostly because it seems like such a remote possibility that it appears impossible. I just can’t imagine ever being away from this man. “I don’t think we’re going to break up.” 

“Yeah, I don’t either.” He admits, and holds me tighter. “It just….sometimes I get scared. Thinking about how serious this is.” 

“Serious enough that you started using sentence fragments because of me.” I joke because my name is Simon Spier and I make serious situations awkward. 

“Shut up.” He rolls his eyes but he’s smiling and it’s the best thing I’ve ever seen. 

“But seriously,” I say, turning over in his arms so that I’m facing him as I say this. “When I say I don’t think we’re going to break up, I mean it. You’re it for me, Bram. And for the other stuff...we’re in college. We don’t have to think about getting married or any of that stuff just yet. I think we just need to...enjoy being young, while we still can.”

“You’re right he says.” I kiss him. Again and again and again. 

We don’t talk for the rest of the night. 


End file.
